Mechanical and video reel-type wagering games display results for a given play in the game using a matrix of game symbol locations through which various winning symbol location patterns commonly referred to as “paylines” are defined. In the course of a play in such a game (which may be referred to generally as a “slot game”), the various game symbols appearing at the different game symbol locations are randomized or selected according a random result. A prize of some nature is then awarded when a predefined set of game symbols is shown in the matrix of game symbol locations along any of the paylines which are active for that play. The predefined sets of game symbols are defined in a pay table which relates each such set of game symbols to a respective prize, or multiple prizes with each prize corresponding to the player's bet level for the play in the game.
The typical method in the wagering industry to offer multiple options for a minimum bet in one of these types of wagering games is to simply vary the number of paylines which may be selected for a given play. That is, a game may be created with versions to play with 10, 20, 30, 40, or 50 paylines, each of which has the same minimum bet as the number of paylines. This method has various drawbacks related to the fact that changing the number of paylines changes the game's math model. For example, dropping to fewer paylines drops the hit percentage of the game.
There remains a need in the gaming industry for gaming machines and systems which facilitate flexible gaming machine configuration, particularly without changing the play characteristics of the underlying game.